Gundam-Evolution
by manga-duo
Summary: The Gundam Boys and Girls discover new powers and they have to learn how to cope.
1. Mutations

AN: I've decided to do something new with Gundam Wing, so I all of had inspiration while watching Xmen, Evolution! * grins * So I gave everyone powers and set them free!! MWAHAHEHEHE!! Ok.  
  
  
  
GUNDAM-Evolution  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell woke up to a blaring alarm clock, the sun shining happily in his face. He groaned and flipped over, but the sun shining on that side, too. Wincing, he pulled the comforter over his face, but the light would not leave him alone. It was as bright as day everywhere he looked, it was as if someone stuck a spotlight on his head. He groaned again and got up, almost tripping himself in his twisted sheets. "Ugh, I must be coming down vith.huh?" He shook his head. He must be coming down with a some kind of weird virus. He brought his hand up to his forehead, but felt no temperature. "Vhy do these things alvays happen to me?" He moaned, feeling his throat. He clumsily turned the door handle with stiff fingers, stepping out into the hall. He made his way to Hilde's room, not bothering to knock on the door. He fumbled clumsily with the handle, his fingers not wanting to comply with his commands. In the end, he managed to get it open with enough racket that would wake a city. Poking his head in, he was surprised when every thing was in bright relief. A moment later he adjusted to his new night vision, and spotted Hilde lying spread eagle on her bed. "Get yourself under control, Maxvell, it's just Hilde. A very exposed, scantily clad Hilde." Breathing heavily, he made his way into her room, not bothering to flick on the light switch. After all, for some reason he had cat vision now. When he reached her bed, he started to reach out his hand out to her, but froze when he saw his hand. "VUCK! HOLY MUZZER OF GUT!" Hilde instantly woke up with a scream, and fell through her bed. "DUO!! AHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Duo didn't respond, just stood there staring stupidly at his hand. "Duo? What the hell is going on?" Hilde squeaked, tears rolling down her cheeks as she poked her head out from under the bed. She looked at Duo and screamed again, ducking back under the bed. "H- Hilde?" Duo whispered, cradling his hand, which had three thick fingers and was covered in a thick blue fur. Hilde hesitated before popping her head back out, shaking furiously. "Duo, I just fell through my bed! And your hand.And your eyes!" Duo fought back tears as he turned around and looked into Hilde's vanity. He looked numbly at his eyes, which were in fact something to scream at. They were wide and had yellow irises and no pupils. If you got past the fact that they were yellow and shiny, they were quite handsome, big and expressive. "Duo? What's wrong with you?" He spun around and looked at Hilde, his eyes widening even more. Hilde just stared back at him, her own eyes full of question. Duo just stared. After a while Hilde gathered up her nerve and asked in a tiny voice, "Am I changing too, Duo?" Duo just choked back a sob and grabbed a minute mirror and let Hilde look at herself. Her head was going through her bed's headboard.  
  
  
  
Dorothy Catalonia stared out at the stormy sky, falling into a dark mood. She hated storms, although her attitude proved opposite. They just brought on boredom, and a bored Catalonian was a dangerous Catalonian. She growled and strolled out onto the balcony, staring at the clouds as if daring them to rain. She shut her eyes, the feel of the wind blowing through her long silky hair exhilarating. She threw her head back and her eyes shot open, and she gave a cry of surprise. The clouds were gone, and so was the wind. In their places were puffy white clouds and sunshine, all mixed with a light pefume of roses. For a few minutes all she was able to do was stare at the sky in shock, her mouth hanging open. "Wow." She gasped, her speech starting to return. "Wow."  
  
So tell me, do you want more? 


	2. Realizations

Chapter Two- Realizations  
  
  
  
Quatre Rebeba Winner leaned his head against his hand, sighing. He let his eyes wander around his prim office, from the pristine walls to the sturdy bookcase then back to his desk. He tensed when the telephone rang, but then relaxed and just let it ring. "I'm too young to be heading and empire." He sighed, leaning his head deeper into his hand. "Shit!" he cried, quickly pulling his head back, drops of blood dripping down his pale face. He examined his hand. "What in the world." A tiny shard of something that looked a lot like a bone was melting down into his hand, with a small slurp sound. He just gazed in disbelief at his hand, and then abruptly smacked himself across his face, smearing the blood. "I'm going crazy." He muttered, looking back down at his hand. Nothing. The telephone rang, determined to be picked up and answered. Quatre grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously. He picked up the source of his annoyance and threw it up against the wall, the sound of it breaking into little pieces oddly satisfying. He sat back down in the big, comfortable office chair and began typing on his computer. After a while he stretched his arms out, letting out a comfortable moan. When he brought his arms back down to type, he muffled a scream. The arms of his suit were in shreds, and in between the spoiled fabric he could see bone pieces being sucked back into his arm.  
  
  
  
"Sally!" Chang Wufei yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Sally, did you sort the file?" Sally poked her head around the corner, looking irritated. "If you care so much about your precious files, why don't you go and look for yourself?" Wufei growled and stalked down the opposite end of the corridor, which happened to be farthest away from the files in question. "Onna, you have no idea."he muttered cynically, leaning against a nondescript wall moodily. "Hey Wufei, having problems with Sally?" Wufei whipped his head toward the voice. Darien! Wufei felt his adrenaline rise, but he fought it and stayed relaxed against the wall. "Well, Darien, I would think it would be none of you business. Sally is my partner." Darien chuckled, his eyes remaining cold and accusing. "Partner in.bed? She is quite a catch; maybe you should leave her to me." Before he could chuckle again, Wufei had him up against the wall, a fire dancing in his onyx eyes. "What would you like to say about Sa-Aaah?" Wufei clutched his fist in pain, loosening his clench on Darien. Darien took this opportunity to his advantage and kicked Wufei to the floor, laughing maniacally. He kicked the doubled up Wufei again before walking away, exposing his back. "Big mistake," Wufei muttered, pouncing back onto his feet, all pain forgotten. He tackled Darien with a roar, pinning him to the floor. "Don't mess with Sally." He ordered, his voice cold and grating. Darien nodded in fear, unable to tear his eyes away from Wufei's ever nearing fist. He gulped and gathered his courage before muttering, "But she is a fine piece of ass..." That was all Wufei could take. He raised his fist and started to bring it down on Darien when he felt the pain again, this time greater and more agonizing. He grabbed his fist and watched in awe as three perfect blades protruded from his knuckles, gleaming in the fluorescent light. "Oh shit." Darien muttered, unable to control his fear, lost his bladder. Wufei, who had coped with his new weapon without question, quickly retracted the magnificent blades and got up in disgust. "You might want to clean yourself up." he spat at Darien before walking away, leaving Darien to clean himself up.  
  
Sugar can inspire me to write quickly. Reviews can inspire me to write quickly. That is all. 


	3. Disruptions

Chapter Three- Disruptions  
  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft walked slowly down a flight of steps, carefully measuring each stride taken with precision. This was the biggest day of her life; this was the day when she threw her job away, her life away. She had to look good for it to pass; she had to act like nothing was wrong. When she reached the landing, she looked around. No one was there to stop her. She made a mad sprint to the door, and threw it open with practiced ease. Just as she crossed the thresh hold, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the mansion. She whirled around to face the culprit, and was face to face with her brother. "Milliardo." she cried, wrenching free of his grasp. "What do you think you are doing, Relena? Civilian clothes."He paused and snatched her purse away, examining the contents. "And a bag full of money? What the hell do you think you are doing?" He coldly glared down at her, his eyes unyielding and foreboding. Relena took a deep breath, but it seemed to catch in her throat as she squeaked, "I was.I was going for a walk. Nothing to be alarmed about." Milliardo gave a short bark of laughter and blocked the door, leaving nowhere to escape to. "Well, little sister, not today. You need to run an empire, not take a stroll." Relena felt anger boiling in her, red hot hate. Who was he to stop her? She deserved a life of her own.Even if they would just find her and take her back a week later, a week of freedom would be worth it. With these thoughts the anger busted like a balloon, and she held her hands to her temples, concentrating on Milliardo and his infuriating words, and she felt a power running through her mind, sweeping all around her. As soon as it began it ended, and she felt an empty hole where the anger had been. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes, and gave a shout of fright on seeing Milliardo's inanimate form lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy was tapping away at his laptop, trying to ignore a splitting headache. Such minor things should have not interfered with his actions, but they did. He was moving slower and clumsier, and his eyes were less focused. It was getting annoying. "Hn." He grunted expressively, once more backspacing to delete another error. Without warning his computer froze, and seconds later the screen went blank. A soft fizzle sounded, and then the blank screen exploded. Heero just stared at it and snorted, this had been happening a lot lately. He picked up the burning piece of hardware and threw it into a corner and without a second glance, pulled another from spandex space and continued typing. It blew up too, and left Heero wondering what the hell was going on. 


	4. Aggravations

Chapter Four-Annoyances  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton blinked, his face blank. He kept a straight face as he calmly watched a knife whiz passed his head, lodging itself into the wood with a dull thunk. He kept his eye on Catherine, waiting for the signal. She aimed another knife and threw it, this time stamping her high heeled foot. There it was. All of a sudden he looked the image of fear, his eyes wide and pupils dilating, his body physically shaking. He cut back a laugh. People in the stands were genuinely freaked out, worried that the knife girl had it in for the poor clown, screaming for her to stop. But Catherine kept throwing like a mad woman, her eyes flashing dangerously as every blade came closer to his exposed neck. When one finally brushed the hairs on his neck, he gave a yell and let his body slump into his bonds, faking unconsciousness. He unfortunately did chuckle when he heard the telltale sounds of panic, the screams and shouts. He lived for the thrill of the end, this was the best part. He waited, and was rewarded with the sound of a shutting curtain. Instantly he raised his head. "Were they scared?" Catherine grinned, fluffing her skirt. "Our best performance yet, Trowa. I almost was convinced you were dead.or passed out or whatever it is you fake." Trowa laughed and gave the shackles a rattle, his face turning serious once again. "Can you let me out of these? They cut off my circulation." Catherine threw him a glance, and he didn't like what he saw in it at all. "Cathy, no, not again, Cathy??!!" Catherine slowly walked up to him, her hips slowly moving from side to side. "Trowa, my little doll, I just want to have a little fun.I'll let you out in due time." Trowa bit down a naughty smile. He could get out of the bonds himself, but 'playing' with Cathy was too fun to pass up. She slowly reached out her arm and stroked his mask, her other hand traveling down to his leg, where she massaged his thigh through the clown pants. "Cathy, we can't do this here.." Cathy gave him a hurt puppy look, unlatching his mask. "Why can't we? No one's here to see." Trowa gave in, his hormones taking over. "Mmmm..ok.." Catherine leaned her head up, slowly tilting her head towards Trowa's lips. When their lips touched, Trowa felt a power rush. It was like Catherine was becoming him, as if she were inside him. Her thoughts, his thoughts, all one. He opened his eyes, and quickly pulled his head back with a shriek. Catherine slumped to the floor, her eyes unseeing and her skin a pasty pallor. "Cathy!" In a split second he was out of the bonds and at Catherine's side, a silent tear running down his face. "Catherine?" No response. "Oh god." Trowa reached a shaky hand down to her neck to check her pulse. The second his hand met her bare skin, it shriveled around his finger, and he felt the rush again. "What the hell is going on here?!" Trowa spun around. The ringleader! "Trowa! What the fuck did you do to her?!" He pulled out a gun, aiming it at Trowa's head. "Answer me boy." Trowa wasted no time. He grabbed Catherine and flipped over the commander's head, her weight slightly slowing him down. Trowa ran to the tent flap and sprinted out, and the leader followed, huffing and puffing. When Trowa was sure he was out of his range, he kept running, careful not to touch anything besides Catherine's circus costume.  
  
  
  
"Duo! Duuuoooooo!" Hilde yelled, walking down the hall. Duo had disappeared, and she had checked everywhere at least once. This made Hilde worried to no extent, she had no idea how Duo was coping with his new appearance. After a day or two he had accepted the blue fur and the deformed hands, but just today his fur had started spreading. And as far as Hilde was concerned, she was going to try her best to keep his mind off it. "Duo? Where the hell are you?!" Hilde felt something furry press up against her back, and she whirled around, prepared for the worst. "Vas is it Hilde?" Hilde forced a smile; she was not prepared for something like this. As far as she could she Duo's whole body was covered in a thick blue fur, the only thing that remained the same was his long chestnut braid, but she had her suspicions about that, too. "Where were you, Duo? I've been looking for you all afternoon. Duo grinned, and Hilde shuddered when she spotted two gleaming fangs. "Oh, vell, I thought you'd never ask, leibchen! I've been here," with that he disappeared in a cloud of brimstone smoke, reappearing in front of a shocked Hilde, only to disappear again, this time popping his head from outside through an open window. "And here, and in your room, and outside, but mostly your room. And lookie what I found.." He waved a twenty dollar bill in her face. "It vas stuck onto the bottom of the toolbox. Imaging zat!" Hilde started laughing. It wasn't affecting Duo at all.  
  
Oh yes, I finished it! Chapter four! Next chapter I plan on QxD and 2xH! *sips Mountain Dew* Review! 


	5. Family Affairs

Chapter 5- Family Affairs  
  
  
  
"Well find her! No, I don't give a shit how, just do it!" Milliardo Peacecraft slammed the phone down in its receiver, shaking with anger. His muscles tensed and bunched for an odd moment, but he paid no attention. He had more important things on his minds, such as the whereabouts of his wayward sister Relena. "You know, Zechs, she probably went after that gundam pilot. It's just sad how she fawns over him." Milliardo growled, Noin's words from the former night cutting deep. Why was it his responsibility to keep his stupid ass sister in line? He sighed, sipping his Wild Turkey thoughtfully. And she also had a power. Just what he needed, another freak in the family. "Meow." Milliardo jumped, back to reality, glancing around for a feline. When he spotted the cat, he relaxed and smiled, his face softening. "Hello Noin." The cat purred, and slowly began transforming to her host body, voluptuous curves forming from feline sinew. Yawning, Noin grinned catlike, staring at Zechs as if he were a particularly tasty snack. "Mmm, Zechs, I'm soooooo tired, would you mind pulling me a chair?" Zechs sighed and held out his hand, and a metal framed chair flew over and landed next to his. Noin seated herself on his lap, totally ignoring the chair. "Now, did you find anything on your romp, Noin?" Zechs asked huskily, running his fingertips over her lips, causing a slight purr to escape her lips. She frowned up at him and mockingly put he hands on her hips, standing up. "All work and no play makes Zechs a dull boy," She recited in a singsong voice, pulling an envelope from her jacket pocket. "We can play later, right now I need to get some things confirmed." Zechs breathed, grabbing the envelope. He started to gently tear at the edge, but thought again and held his hand toward a desk in a corner, and a sharp metal letter opener flew into his awaiting hand. He deftly sliced the top open and pulled out a stationary paper, a loopy handwriting hastily scrawled across it. He grinned. "Bingo."  
  
  
  
"Master Quatre? Would you like more Pina Coloda?" Quatre grinned and took a sip of his virgin Pina Coloda, lounging back into his beach chair. "No, I've hardly drank any of this one," He shouted, tightening his headphones. He shut his eyes and let the sun soak in, the smell of the ocean calming his tense nerves. "I wish I could take a vacation like this everyday." He groaned, scratching at his skin. "Ow!" he cried, withdrawing his hand, sucking on his bloody finger. He was going to have to take control over that bone thing, he had enough trouble hiding his deformity from the Magaunacs. He rolled over to let his back get some of the midday sun, feeling totally warm and contented. He felt something cold hit his bare back, and he absently felt at his skin. Nothing. Something hit again, only this time it was hard and big, and it hurt. Quatre quickly sat up, searching the ground for whatever had hit him. "Huh?" He blurt intelligently, picking up a piece of hail as big as a baseball. "Where did that come fro..!" The sky was no longer sunny and warm, it was now covered in dense black storm clouds. He could see rain over the shore, but where he lay it was sleeting. He could feel his neck prickle, as his arms. "Oh shit.." Thick, long spikes were protruding out of his arms and neck, and he could feel his adrenaline pumping. He squinted at the sky, trying to get a better look at his situation. He rubbed his eyes, but what he saw still was there. There was Dorothy Catalonia, floating in the middle of the storm, untouched by its effects. Quatre fainted. A boy can only take so much.  
  
Ok, I know that was strange but I actually want to have a plot instead of some pointless scenes. Make sense? Tell me what you think, do ya wanna keep the separate scenes which will all probably turn into individual lemons or have a real plot that might have some worthwhile action (winkwink)? Tell me!* sips more mountain dew * Ahhh. 


	6. Dejavu

Chapter 6- Dejavu  
  
  
  
  
  
Dorothy Catalonia landed on the sandy beach with a small gust of wind. She glanced over to where Quatre had passed out, and slowly guided the wind to fly her over. Examining his sun burnt body, she was pleased to find he didn't change over the course of two years. His body was still lithe and slim, his hair still hanging down in his face in a messy set of bangs. Dorothy smiled. His personality was probably the same, too. Sweet, daring, smart.She sighed and reached her hand out, stroking his forehead. Quatre mumbled for a second, a scared look passing across his features. Without warning, she felt something sharp stab her in the side, soaking her blouse with blood. "What the.what the hell.?" She panted, clutching her side, which was now numbing in pain. She fell to the ground, the salt soaked sand stinging her body. "Miss.Miss Dorothy?!" She heard Quatre yell, a frightened pitch ringing through his rich voice. She fell limp, a few stray static bolts zapping around her body. Quatre scurried tom his feet and stared down at her, and then at the razor shards stuck into her side. His bone shards. "I'm sorry." he choked, a few tears running down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to." He gently picked her up off the sand, careful not to get excited in any way, because the reaction could be deadly for the woman in his arms.  
  
Relena sat in a small, cozy apartment, sipping a steamy cup of tea. All was going well for her, her brother had received the decoy letter that Noin had 'stolen', and she was living quite successfully on her own. She had held out for a full week, and they were not even on her tail, nor would they be for a while. If there was one thing she disliked about her newfound life it was her job. She winced and took another sip of tea, trying to avoid looking at the sketches that laid on the coffee table. Sighing, she stood up and set her cup into the sink, wiping off the saucer with a dish rag. She smiled. She had never had the opportunity to do chores while she lived over at the Peacecraft estate, but she soon found out she was better off with servants. When she was done with the dishes, she walked into her small bathroom and started to freshen up for work. She stared hard at her reflection. Short braids framed her delicate face, and with a bit of eye shadow and a bit of lipstick, she had to admit she made the perfect disguise. One thing was off."Oh! Where's my bandanna?" She muttered, rummaging through her basket of accessories. Her bandanna was a unessential piece of her costume, but she loved it. It gave her a roguish look and made her feel.normal, almost. She stopped and laughed at herself. Why did she always do things the hard way? She shut her eyes for a moment and mentally searched for her scarf, and a second later it flew straight into her hand. The telephone rang, and she rushed into the living room, still tying the bandanna to her head. "Hello?" A few muffled sounds came from the other end, and she rolled her eyes. It was her boss. Shit. "Yes, Sam, are you done with your new sketches? Marvelous, the models need to preview your vintage lineup. Have them in by ten, Ok? Thanks, darling!" Relena sighed. "Sam this, Sam that. God, that woman needs a life." She muttered, gathering up her sketches. "Why couldn't I have chose a decent name like Rachel or Victoria? Sam?!" She rambled, her rich accent clashing with her common complaints. She smiled, staring at the papers. Closing her eyes, she mentally teleported the stack over to her overbearing boss' inbox, a feel of satisfaction nesting down in her mind. "I hate being a fashion designer." She said for no apparent reason, boiling a pot of water for some more tea. What's happening to me? Relena spun around, her heart pumping. "Who's there?" Nothing. "Oh my god..Who said that?" She cried, grasping the pot of water. Why am I like this?! Relena grasped her head, ignoring the pot, which had fell to the floor. "It's in my head!" She yelled, trying to sort out her thoughts. Vell, I vonder if Hilde vould mind if I'd show her vhat my braid can do? This is great! Relena slid to the floor, her eyes wild and scared. "Duo? What is this?" Breathing heavily, she lay on the floor for a few minutes recovering her senses. She listened. No voices. She concentrated on a single thought in her mind, and concentrated on that person. What am I going to do? Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the most recent thought of her concentration. "Heero?"  
  
  
  
O_O Yes, even I am confused by this chapter. But it is not meant for a mere mortal like me to question the mysterious influence of Mountain Dew. Did you like? Are you curious to exactly what Duo can do with his braid? * sees hentai grins * Hey! That's not what I meant! 


	7. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 7- Cat and Mouse  
  
Heero Yuy slammed his head against the wall repeatedly. His life had been ruined in the course of a week, all his missions blown to pieces, literally. He had finally resorted to staying home, venturing out only to eat, paranoid he would blow something up in public. And lately his thoughts had been answered, as if someone had heard them. This and the power were enough to convince him that he had gradually driven himself insane. And to add on to that, Spandex Space wasn't working anymore, so his supply of guns and computers was gone. He stopped pounding his head against the hard wall and sat down, deep in thought. If he was letting the problem overtake him so easily he was doing something wrong. For a few minutes he just sat there, his mind calculating plans and schemes. A slow grin cracked across his face, and he raised his head. If he had powers why not use them? Security systems and computers were his to sacrifice at his desire.and pleasure. Smart plan. The voice that had been appearing randomly in his head muttered, and he groaned. He had to get rid of that.  
  
  
  
Hilde stood up and wiped the sheen of sweat off of her forehead, grinning at her new brainchild. "It is beautiful!" She exclaimed, running her hand over it. An old motorcycle lay on its side, it's new paint gleaming in the sun. "Ze client vill be happy, no doubt." Hilde grinned and turned around, looking for Duo. "Where are you? Stop trying to scare me. It works." With a loud bamf Duo appeared next to her, crouching on his bowed legs. Hilde waved away the brimstone smoke that had appeared with Duo, wrinkling her nose. "Can't you do that without that smell?" Duo gave her a mock hurt look, drawing a pattern in the dirt with his furry finger. "Man, you are soooo hard on me sometimes. Do I ever yell at you for popping up in the middle of the floor? No. Do I ever yell at you for passing through a vall? I think not." Hilde pouted, crossing her arms. Feeling daring, Duo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his fuzzy head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hilde. I should have known you cannot take such a harsh mental beating." Hilde laughed and phased through his arms, making him lose balance and fall backwards. She started to walk away, but something wrapped around her waist. She spun around, but Duo was still grinning up at her from the ground, his golden eyes twinkling. She took a breath and found Duo's braid wrapped snugly around her thin waist, and she instantly phased through it.. "Duo? How did you do THAT?" Duo stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants, his braid whipping behind him. "I vas going to tell you sooner, but I vanted to have my fun." He admitted, putting a three fingered hand on her shoulder. Hilde grinned and phased halfway into the ground, catching Duo off guard again. "All right, but I'm not letting you off easily." She said, phasing back onto her feet. Duo got a frisky look in his eyes, and his braid once again wrapped around her waist. "I suggest ve play a game. You run, I catch." Hilde opened her mouth to bark a protest, but thought again. This could be interesting. Without warning she darted out of his hold and ran towards the house, giggling. Duo loped behind her on all fours, easily catching up with her. He reached out to grab her leg, but she dove into the ground, totally disappearing. "Vhy does she do that?" he muttered, glancing around for a sign of her. Hilde reappeared a few feet away from the door, and Duo ported over to her, grabbing her waist and lifting her into the air. "Duo! Put me down!" She yelled, laughing. Duo grinned and set her down, his arms still around her waist. A faint blush spread across Hilde's cheeks and she stopped giggling. "Duo.what are you doing?" Duo laughed and turned her face up to his with the tip of his braid, still smiling. "I'm vant my prize." He simply stated, kissing her softly. Hilde looked surprised, and her face tuned crimson before she broke it off, giggling nervously. Duo caught her gaze again, leaning in again for another kiss. Before they brushed lips, Hilde burst out laughing. Duo looked offended and hurt, backing off. "Vhat is so funny?" He choked out, his composure lost. Hilde stifled another round of laughter and wiped her eyes, giving Duo's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Your fur tickles, and I just so happened to find it funny." Duo gave her a slight smile, finding nothing funny in it. He started walking back into the house when Hilde grabbed his arm and gave him a kiss, biting her tongue to keep from laughing. AN: I FINALLY got in some DxH! WHOOOOHOOOOO! Hmm, when am I gonna fit in all the other pairings? 


End file.
